The Fall
by QAFfangirl
Summary: Brian Kinney is in love? How the f*ck did that happen? This is a sequel to The Bet. The storyline to The Fall picks up at the epilogue of The Bet. You will need to read it first or this won't make much sense.
1. Chapter 1

_Even if you fall on your face, you're still moving forward._

-Victor Kiam

* * *

The thing you need to know is; it's all about sex. Well at least it used to be before Justin came along and I was introduced to this fucking distasteful emotion referred to as jealousy. So when that god-damn stud strutted into Woody's and Justin's eyes bugged out of his head and he gave me all the cocky, "Wanna bet?" bullshit; I was pretty sure things were going to get out of control. But not like this. Old Brian wouldn't have cared a god-damn bit; he would have fucked him in the bathroom and left Justin hanging or hell I might have fucked him with Justin in the bathroom. What the fuck happened to old Brian? That's what I would like to know.

Now I'm going to buy condoms again. Condoms! Because that fucking twink didn't have any. Well, that's not really fair since I insisted we go back to our prior open arrangement and not talk about it but, fuck, I did go to college and we had four left the last time I was visiting his New York shithole of a studio apartment; and now zilch. So that means, after all the fucking drama of getting me to stop tricking and I'm the god-damn choir boy and he's the whore of Brooklyn. Well, fuck, I mean, that's not fair either. God I miss my old self. I think Cynthia's slipping me hormones in my coffee. Why am I so god-damn emotional? So I'm buying condoms again, big deal, get a grip Kinney.

On the way back to Justin's place my mind keeps working over all that's happened; with Aiden, with Evan, with his internship. I should just tell him that I haven't been tricking at all. Fuck, it will probably make him happy. Well unless it makes him feel guilty for fucking; which he shouldn't of course because this is what was supposed to have happened when I threw the bet. Well maybe not threw, but definitely didn't put up a tough fight, not like I could have. Justin was supposed to get six months of Saint Brian and then realize that Saint Brian wasn't nearly as much fun as real Brian and things would go back to fucking normal. Then the fucking Poconos happened and Justin wanted to fuck in the rain. God, the rain! What the hell was in that rain anyways? Some kind of pollution masquerading as truth serum because after that it was bubble baths and romantic dinners and I'm half way to eating pussy, I'm so lesbianic.

I enter his small little 400 square feet studio and he kisses me, only I'm not kissing him back because well, fuck if I know, because I'm hurt or mad or confused or pissed. Damn hormones, I swear I will fire her ass when I get back to Pittsburgh. Only Justin looks so innocent, even though he ran out of condoms, not me. I don't even carry them anymore.

"I'm sorry I forgot about the condoms" he apologizes. He speaks in that low whispery voice. The one he uses when he's talking me off the ledge about something.

"We had some left after my last visit" I remind him.

"I know" he admits.

So he knows that I know but he says nothing. Fine I can play this game too. "You ran out though and you're not carrying any with you" I say.

"I know that too" he responds.

Really? You're gonna make me ask you; I won't. I still have some pride. I'll ask only so I know you were safe. As if there is any doubt but still, I'm not giving you the satisfaction to know this is killing me. Only I can feel my cheeks wet with tears. Fuck, this is bad.

"I want you safe. I need you around for a long time." I say.

"I am Brian, always" he clarifies while wiping his tears, "I just ran out and I forgot to replace them, that's all, I swear"

God, he's beautiful. No more talking before I say something I regret. I get up and grab the bag, open the box, and take one condom and set it aside, then I take another and place it back in his wallet and throw the rest of the package into the drawer. Only when I go to fuck him and this gnarling, burning feeling in my gut away, I can't. Well, I can, I mean, I'm hard as a rock, but I just want to kiss him first and stare in his eyes and when I'm inside him, I go slow like I'm learning his body all over again. Which I am, I'm memorizing it with every stroke. It's intense and when he comes I feel better; like he's mine again.

He caresses my back as we lie face to face and we can't stop looking at each other. I know he feels guilty and that he knows I stayed monogamous and he didn't. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Not really" I admit.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispers. God, here it comes, he wants to know for sure.

I nod, "Yeah, of course"

"You didn't have a condom in your wallet either. Does that mean something?" he asks barely able to keep eye contact.

What do I tell him? Not the truth, it would be too weird.

"It means I thought you would have them so I didn't think to bring them" I smile, kissing his forehead.

"So you don't carry one just in case?" He asks.

God, just drop it already. You're not ready for the truth angel. "No" I answer "Not usually, not anymore"

"So you're still…." he starts but I can't let him know. I can see in his eyes just how much it would hurt him. There's no reason for him to know.

I sigh and kiss him, "I haven't been a saint either" I lie and he finally lets go of the breath he's been holding. I can see the relief in his sweet face. I stroke his face with my finger. It will be all right; I can tell in his expression, he's still mine.

"So, what now?" he trembles a little under my touch.

"Now we continue to do exactly what we want to do. We enjoy being with each other. We make no excuses. We have no regrets. And in two weeks when you're back in our bed, we decide together what feels right to both of us."

"Brian, do you think I can get an appointment with Dr. Kline for that antigen test for the week I get back?"

I know I'm grinning from ear to ear but I don't care. He's already had enough and is ready to come back to me. "Yeah Sunshine, I already have an appointment for that week, so I bet we can do that"

"Brian, you said bet" he giggles at my use of a word I had forbidden us from using ever again.

I smile at him and we privately enjoy our favorite inside joke.

"I love you" he whispers, "I love you so much"

"Yeah, I know that" I respond, stroking his cheek, "I love you too"

More than I ever thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Following my conversation with Justin my last night in New York, I hate to admit I was relieved. I'm not a man who dwells on emotions. I would deny having them all together if I could, but I can't, at least not with certain people. No matter how much of a callous asshole I try to be, I'm no Jack Kinney. Which should be a good thing, but what the fuck do I know about emotions and love and bullshit. Except this has to be love because I'm sitting on a plane on my way back to the Pitts and the flight attendant wants me and I don't think he's worth risking more time waiting for fucking HIV testing on. I mean he practically gave me a hand job when placing the napkin in my lap and my dick was clearly interested but fuck if I didn't take a good, hard, look at his perfect tight chino-covered ass and think, "meh, Justin's is better, just not worth it." It's that comparison that bothers me. Before it wasn't this one is better than that one, so choose. It was this one looks better so do that one first or fuck, eat that one and fuck that one. There was not choice, it was a buffet, a free for all. Now since Justin and I have been together, just us, it's like picking between a prime-aged filet and a McDonald's cheeseburgers. Cheap and fast just won't cut it anymore. I have no idea what's happened to me.

The plane lands and I head straight to Kinnetik because going home when I'm in this mood without Justin is just asking for pining which apparently for me, requires liquor and junk food. Not the light stuff either, but bourbon or scotch, top-shelf and lots of it. I've gained three fucking pounds since the beginning of summer. Last time I spent a night pining it ended in a Skype call to Justin and I had to pretend I had just fucked some really hot guy because he had met some hairy man and was so happy to tell me all about their fuck-fest and how horny he was thinking about me sharing him. I discovered that lying while drunk is dangerous and I didn't shave my chest the rest of the week. So now I've learned to use work as a distraction and the West Enterprises account gives me plenty to do. I tell my driver to hurry up so he will think I'm in a rush but really it's just because I recognize his face from Babylon and I know he expects to blow me.

"Cynthia" I yell as I enter the abandoned office building. It's five-thirty and the place is a ghost town. Usually, when I'm in the office, the managers at least stay until a respectable six o'clock. I guess it's true what they say about when the cat's away, the mice will play. I roll my eyes and pull the West file from Cynthia's file cabinet and try to locate the boards from the art department. Of course, they are half-done and for shit. I need Justin here.

Fuck, Justin isn't here. You don't need him at work! You don't _need_ him at all.

I pick up the brochure that Jack West left for the art department that was created for their upcoming stockholder meeting. The company was family owned until the Aiden debacle and Jack decided to take the company public rather than leave it to Aiden, his only son, after he retired. But still, there was a prominent family picture on the glossy front page. There was no mistaking Aiden was hot. Besides Justin, I think he's the only man I've blown in the last few years, even if it was out of desperation I hate to admit it wasn't exactly a bad experience well until I saw the look on Justin's face. I make a few notes on the boards for the art team and head back to my office and work some more before heading home.

It's after seven by the time I pull up to my building and it's hard to miss the canary yellow Porsche parked in my reserved spot. Even without the customized license plate; I know that car. I park in an adjacent spot and start my way up to the building wondering at exactly what point I will run into the likes of Aiden West.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask, spying him lurking just outside the garage entrance to my building.

"Brian" Aiden greets me like we are old friends, "Long time; no see"

"Yeah, well it's too soon if you ask me. So again, what the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Arabian desert fucking a camel?"

"Now, now…is that any way to treat your newest client?" Aiden said, his tongue dripping with smugness.

"What, did you finally charm daddy into taking you back?" I ask with only mild concern in the back of my mind. Kinnetik had a ton invested in the West account but there was no way Jack West would pull the plug even if Aiden was back on the team. It was by far his largest account and after what happened with Aiden before, he negotiated an iron clad exclusivity agreement to provide their advertising services. Only complete and utter incompetence by Kinnetik would break it.

"Why don't you invite me in for a night cap? If you're nice maybe I'll let you suck my cock again for old times' sake?" Aiden suggested, lewdly grabbing his crotch.

His brazenness had me a bit off guard and I was curious to know exactly what was going on, but there was no way I was going to play his little game to find out. "Fuck off Aiden. I told you the last time you came here, I'm not interested." I enter my loft grateful that the building and access to my floor has ramped up security over the last year, steps I only took to help Justin feel safer during Evan's trial. I toss my stuff down on the counter and quickly move to my computer and search the business news online to see if there's been anything reported about Aiden or West Enterprises but don't see anything that explains his visit or his smugness. I'm tempted to call Jack directly but decide I need a little more information before placing that call.

I shrug it off and pick out salad fixings from the fridge to make a quick meal for myself. I hate eating in but it's my best option to drop the extra weight I put on this summer since I started substituting meals at the diner for Justin's home cooking. A delicacy I didn't really appreciate until I didn't have it any more, much like Justin himself. I pull together a salad and change into gym clothes, hitting the treadmill at home until I hear the beeping off my cell phone with a text message. It's Justin wanting to Skype and I shake my head because it instantly makes me feel giddy with excitement and again I wonder what hormones I have coursing through my body.

"Hey Babe" he greets me as his image comes into focus. He's shirtless and his khaki shorts are unbuttoned and he has a distinctively horny expression on his face.

"Hey" I say as casually as I can.

"How was your flight?" he asks reminding me it's only been a few hours since we've seen each other.

I tell him about the flight attendant and he seems happy when I admit I didn't fuck him. "God, these two weeks are going to kill me." I say only half-joking. Really the summer has proven to me that I can go more than two weeks since there have been at least four between my most recent visit and the one before but he doesn't need to know that.

"I know what you mean. I started thinking about the night of the…well you know…" he flashes me a wicked grin and rubs himself over his shorts so I can see the outline of his cock.

I smile and laugh at Justin's avoidance of the word "bet" and at his less than subtle attempt to turn this into a jerk off session. "I let you fuck me this morning" I remind him. Only I know that's not the bet he's referring too. I can tell by his shy smile and downward glance that he's thinking of the second bet we made, the one right after I fucked him bareback for the first time, when he wanted to reciprocate. We made another wager only this time, I won. He never has fucked me raw but for an entire week he did become my little sex slave and together we discovered little Justin's got a submissive side that likes to come out and play once in a while.

"Take off your shorts" I order firmly and he jumps to comply, smiling brightly because I got the message without him having to ask for it which he always says spoils it a little for him.

He's naked before I can ask him to strip slowly and he adjust the camera so I can see him. "Go get the blue one" I command and again he quickly obeys. I pull my shirt off and place it over the huge boner tenting my gym shorts. Justin returns to the webcam holding his largest blue plug and a bottle of lube. He mindlessly strokes himself while he situates himself far enough away that I can see his whole body.

"Did I tell you to touch yourself?" I ask and he stops immediately, looking remorseful. A look he's perfected over the last year and it drives me fucking insane with arousal. His pouty lips puckered out and his eyes half-lidded, his pale skin blushed. It's a beautiful sight. "Good boy" I praise him for his obedience.

"Lay back and bend your knees" I order and he does, moving his hips up so I can see his rosy little pucker and his full balls in one view, his erection standing at attention from a nicely trimmed patch of pale blond curly hairs.

"Nice, now tap the outside of your tight little asshole. Just on the outside" Justin moves his hand into view and he pushes his index finger over his hole which flutters open briefly. I watch, taking my cock in my own hand, imagining it was my tongue causing his opening to flicker open.

"Good now lube up the plug and work it in. Only don't be greedy, I want you to push it in slow about half way and stop"

Justin moves the toy to his hole and does as I request. Asking him to stop half-way, at the thickest part pushing open his outer muscle was a new request. Not only would it prolong the burn but I would get to see it being swallowed up slowly, a sight I never quite tire of. We've played with this toy enough that I know it won't hit his sweet spot unless it's fully inserted so it's also a way for me to prolong his pleasure.

I watch him struggle for a few minutes just seeing him move the toy half-way in and out and he's bucking his hips and trying not to grab his cock, which has a glistening drop of pre-cum formed on the head.

"Ok, put it in and sit up" I tell him, filling my own hand with lube and freeing my cock from its confines. I grab the head and squeeze a little which gives it a nice purple tip and then run my closed hand down to the base. I cup my balls and squeeze the right one, tugging lightly. Justin moans and is moving his hips as he sits and watches me.

"Your ass fill nice and full now, my dirty little boy?" I ask him as I stroke myself and sigh. I close my eyes but force them to open when I hear Justin moan and he's moving his hips more frantically, pushing his ass down into the bed. "Stop" I command, "Sit perfectly still"

"Yes sir" Justin replies, stilling himself. "I already gave you control" he winks.

I open the program that allows me to control his toy from my computer and see that he's already taken the necessary steps so that I can turn on the vibration to his plug from my computer. So I do, just to the lowest setting and watch him squirm. "Sit still" I order.

"I'll try" he smiles, breaking character just a little before he corrects himself, "I mean, yes Daddy"

"Watch me" I order, "Don't move or touch yourself or I'll have you wear the plug all day at work tomorrow"

He nods and he knows it's not a threat. I did send him to work one day with it right after I first bought it only he was in the middle of a meeting when I decided to turn it on. He said afterwards he nearly came in his pants and had to leave very abruptly.

I began my normal jerking off rhythm and imagine its Justin's hand stroking me. I let him hear me as I fuck my fist, telling him all the things I will do to him when he gets home. It's not long until I feel my balls pull up and steams of come shoot onto my belly. I moan loudly and make noises of ecstasy that drive Justin to begin to pull on his leaking dick again and start moving his hips, squeezing around the vibrating plug. "Justin, what a naughty boy" I chide him for touching himself without permission but turn up the vibration setting anyways to hear him gasp.

"Sorry Bri" he chokes out, only he doesn't stop this time, "so close" he grunts.

"Stop now or face the consequences" I warn sternly, taking the vibration down to zero but it's too late. He convulses a little and I see him shoot onto his chest.

He opens his eyes, looking a little dazed but so fucking beautiful. I shake my head, giving him a "tsk, tsk" for good measure. "You're in for it now young man" I remind him. "Just wait till I get my hands on that ass of yours, I'm going to make it so red and fuck it so hard, you won't sit down for a week."

Justin blushes and smiles, "well at least I have something to look forward to now" he jokes. "I love you Bri"

"Me too, now go shower and clean up but sleep with it in tonight. I might just have to punish you for your insolence tonight"

Justin flashes me a huge fucking smile and I know it's not much of a punishment in his eyes but what the hell; it's the best I can do from Pittsburgh.

"Ok, Daddy. Goodnight" he offers with a wink and blows me a kiss.

"Goodnight Sunshine. Sweet dreams"


	3. Chapter 3

I made good on my threat to Justin, waking twice to deliver his punishment, not that he was unpleased by my actions. The second time he called me so I could hear just how much he enjoyed it. The call was mainly breathless panting and pleas to God but it was enough to get me hard and leave me horny as fuck. This summer I came to hate jerking off, it was never enough to really satiate me and just made me miss Justin more. The restless night left me feeling drowsy when my alarm rang at seven and since one of the perks of being your own boss is not answering to anyone, I hit the snooze button and was still sleeping at eight when the buzzer to the front door woke me.

"What?!" I scream into the intercom.

I recognize Ted's nasally worried voice on the other end, "Let me up, we have a problem."

I push the button to let him in with an aggravated growl and take some time to throw on a pair of sweatpants. Ted gets uptight when I answer the door naked and I try to not make him anymore uptight that he already is. I unclick the lock and crack the door and move to the kitchen to make some coffee. Whenever your accountant says you have a problem, it's best to be caffeinated for the news.

Ted comes in wearing his standard work attire, a modestly priced suit he likely got from The Men's Warehouse and a tie that was matched by some sales associate to the exact shirt he purchased. I want to tell him that I pay him enough that he could buy some style but his pinched up face distracts me.

"Theodore, this better be good?" I ask, not hiding my irritation that isn't really there. I was glad Ted was so loyal and on top of things at Kinnetik, but it was best not to get him too confident. Ted did his best work when he was worried about fucking up.

"This is" he thrust the business section of the paper into my hands. I unfold the paper and see a picture of Jack West on the page Ted points at. The headline reads Jack West, head of West Enterprises, found dead at age 68.

"Jack's dead?" I ask, sort of sorry to hear the news, I rather liked the old bastard. "And?"

"Keep reading" Ted instructs.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaim when I get to the part about Aiden taking over the reins at West Enterprises. "So he left Aiden to take the company public?"

"No!" Ted clarifies. "West Enterprises is not going public. Apparently, Jack never changed his will; controlling power of the company was left to Aiden."

"Why would a savvy guy like Jack not update his will, it makes no sense?" I ramble, finally putting Aiden's visit together with this turn of events and ignoring the look Ted gives me because he has on more than one occasion lectured me on my own lack of an updated will. Everything I have is still left to Debbie and I make a mental note to fix that so Justin and Gus are taken care of although part of my reason for choosing Debbie is I knew she would know what to do with it.

Ted sighs and I clearly sense I am meant to be more panicked by this news, "Well it would have been a moot point once the company went public since Jack would have left his controlling shares split between his five children, only together would they have been in control and the other kids resented Aiden's entitled attitude so he would have essentially had no power."

"OK, so it sucks we have to work with Aiden again but he still has to honor our contract, that doesn't change." I explain, hoping it will calm Ted down. His nerves are starting to annoy me.

"Brian" Ted says, drawing out my name to show his exasperation, "that's why I'm here. Aiden's already called the legal office and made moves to cancel the contract."

"What the fuck? Like hell he can! On what grounds?

"Incompetence" Ted takes a deep breath, "You know Neil, the art director, the one you hired right after we got the account."

I think back through the faces of the people I've hired over the last year and the name Neil doesn't ring a bell. "Fuck, Ted, I've hired forty people with this account. I don't know who's who anymore."

"Well let me remind you. He's the one with the experience and portfolio from oversees and the references you didn't check because his ass was reference enough."

I cringe because that does jar my memory and I now recall Neil vividly because of his delectable ass. Only I know I never indulged because it was during the time I stopped tricking but Justin was depressed and I was really hard up during the interview. I have a feeling it's going to bite me in the ass anyway. "Yeah, okay. What about him?"

"Well, he quit today, very suddenly, so I called him at home to see what had happened. But all his information is fake. His name, social, phone…it's all phony."

"What the fuck?" I mutter, looking at the employment file Ted offered me, "That can't be a coincidence."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly" Ted continued. "Brian, I think you're being set up here."

"Look, we don't know that" I say even though I agree with his assumption, panic gets us nowhere.

I sit down and place all the papers out on the table. I knew Aiden was pissed when I went to his dad with the sexual harassment shit but for him to be behind Neil would have taken some serious planning and how would he know his father would die, that's just too far-fetched. I study the papers and finally summon the courage to ask the question.

"Okay, so let's say he does manage to cancel the contract, what's my exposure?"

"Worst case?" Ted asks. I nod, taking a deep breath in and holding it.

"I took a look at the cursory numbers, all in, maybe 10-12 million, less if we can get paid for actual costs but with a lawsuit, who knows."

"Lawsuit?"

"Yeah, Aiden's going to want this public. Very public. I'm guessing he wants to ruin your reputation, and then we could lose more clients."

"Fuck!" I exclaim, "Go ahead into the office and pull the team together for damage control. Also, get me some names for someone who can get some dirt on Aiden, it's time to go on the offensive. I'm not letting him destroy what I've built."

"Glad the hard-ass, take no prisoners Brian is back!" Ted exclaimed, making furious notes as I spoke.

"What do you mean back, I was only gone for three days?"

"Nevermind" Ted waivers, his ongoing fear of me despite our years of friendship amazes me. He makes it seem like I'm a complete asshole.

"No, what the fuck did you mean. Tell me, or you're fired." I threaten, for probably the four millionth time.

"Well since the thing with Evan, you've been distracted and then when Justin left for the summer, I don't know; it's like your heart isn't in the business anymore. I'm sure you miss him is all. When will he be home?" His voice is tentative and lacks conviction but his words hit home.

At the mention of Justin, I instantly felt guilty. It was true, ever since we reached this new stage in our, whatever the fuck it is, I've been distracted. I've worked hard to build Kinnetik from nothing but for the most part the creative work is delegated to my management team and my primary job was to hire good people. Letting someone slip in without vetting them was on me and I was going to be the one to fix it. I can't let my personal life fuck up my career. Not when hundreds of people counted on me for a job. I nod to Ted and usher him out the door with his marching orders. I hurry to the bathroom to shower and change, just as I turn on the shower, I hear my phone. It's Justin but for the first time since he left, I don't answer it. I need to focus and as much as I love him, he's a distraction. I had almost two weeks before he came home and if I can catch a break; this will all be resolved before he gets back.

On my way into the office, I check my voicemail and Justin's sexy voice comes over my phone and I can't force back the smile no matter how fucked up the day was. God I miss that voice in the morning. Before he left, I got used to our morning routine. I've always hated having roommates. I mean, look at Evan and what a cluster that turned out to be. Once I left college, I promised myself, no more roommates. Not even Mikey could change my mind, not that he didn't try numerous times to get me to share a place with him before I got my loft. When Justin first moved in, after his fight with his parents, I really hated it. I was even sort of happy he fucked up and left the door unlocked so I had a good excuse to kick him out. Not that I thought he would steal my credit card and run away to New York. Then when he came back and was living at Debbie's, the strangest thing happened, I missed him. I didn't miss his fucking wet towels on the floor or his inability to make even the simplest of foods without making a complete fucking mess. Once he moved back in things were different, he was different, more of a man and less of a boy. A man who could cook without making a mess and hung up his towels; so instead of taking care of him, he started taking care of me. He would hang up my suits I left on the bed, go to the dry cleaners and go out of his way to the specialty store to buy the organic juices I like. It was nice having someone to do little things for me and loved me, God how he loved me. I got used to his quirks and as much as I hated to admit it, I loved coming home to him. Telling him that might have been the hardest thing I've ever had to say, well, that was until I admitted I loved him.


End file.
